toystoryfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story (1995)
Plot The Movie is about A Cocky 1950's Cowboy Doll who learns deeper friendship from a Space toy. The Movie starts in a kid's room. His name was Andy Davis. Andy was about to move before Christmas. Andy's Birthday Party had been moved to the day before the big move so as soon as Woody announced the birthday party was coming early, the toys freaked out. They were especially scared of what toys there were, if they were nice, how big, and how long? So Woody told the Green Army Men to go set up a steakout downstairs with walkie talkies telling the toys what are in the presents. The Army Men thought they told the toys every birthday toy Andy received, but Andy's mom had a surprise gift for Andy it was a modernized astronaut toy named Buzz Lightyear. The toys were very fascinated in the new toy. Woody became very jealous of Buzz after the moment they met. Later that evening Mrs. Davis (Andy's mom) told Andy that they were going to Pizza Planet, but Andy could only bring one toy. Woody wanted to go with Andy so he planed a fake rescue for Buzz. He told Buzz there was a toy stuck in behind Andy's dresser. His plan was while Buzz was looking for something that isn't there he would ram into Buzz and shove him down the back of the dresser, but it backfired a lot! Tacks fell off of Andy's tack board and almost hit Buzz, but he jumped out of the way just in time! Then the tack board fell on a globe and then started rolling towards Buzz (Indiana Lightyear!!) , but the globe missed him and hit a lamp which swung around and hit Buzz out the window. Andy came upstairs longing for a Buzz to be there, but he was disappointed and took Woody instead. Woody and Buzz got into fight and they became lost toys. Then they found a Pizza Planet truck and ended up at Pizza Planet. Woody tried to make a plan to jump into the stroller Andy's mom was pushing, but Buzz ran to a claw machine that was shaped like a spaceship and he thought it was a spaceship so he jumped in only to find himself surrounded by LGMs. Woody eventually got in, but Andy's bad neighbor, Sid, was approaching the claw machine so Woody hid under a pile of LGMs. When Sid first did the game he got an LGM, then he saw Buzz as soon as he pulled up the LGM. Woody found the compartment door to put toys in, there was a handle but the Aliens were pushing Woody up and up to find he was holding onto Buzz. Sid took the Toys home and first he gave his dog, Scud, the Alien. Then Sid took the toys into his room and Woody was terrified and so was Buzz. You will have to watch the movie to find out if Woody and Buzz get out of Sid's room. Attractions in Disney World or/and Disneyland From This Movie *None